100 Themes
by greeen-eyed beauty
Summary: Kagome Higurashi paired up with different characters of Shugo Chara! Some male and some female. Ratings: K-T Third Installment: Ikuto/Kagome
1. 07-Just For You

_Pairing: _RimaXKagome_  
Rating:_ K  
_Warnings:_ None  
_Summary:_ Ever since she first came to Seiyo, Kagome never smiled. Today was the day Rima decided to set her goal. She _would_ be the one to change that. The Goddess of Comedy swears on it.

* * *

#07- Just For You.

* * *

With the school day over, many kids had already left, minus a few. Several stayed behind for sports, others for clubs, and some just to hang out with friends around the campus.

The Guardian meeting had been over for almost ten minutes, but all were still inside the Garden. All but one blond girl.

She stood there motionless for a good five minutes, staring at the raven haired girl sitting by herself. The girls and guys that had previously been crowding around her had left, deeming her boring.

She didn't think the girl was boring; she thought she was beautiful.

Her long raven locks that fell to her knees. Her shining cerulean eyes, they were so blue- they seemed to even rival the ocean in both ferocity and serenity when her emotions went haywire.

None had ever see her laugh, or let alone smile. She always had an emotionless mask on. The only time and emotion was actually shone was when she got upset, angry, or for some odd reason, shame.

Who was this girl?

Higurashi, Kagome- a recent transfer to Seiyo Academy. She kept to herself always.

The name of the girl watching so attentively? Her name was Mashiro, Rima.

Rima looked at Kusukusu, who offered her a supportive smile. She nodded and took a deep breath before walking quietly over to Kagome.

"Ohayo Higurashi-san." Rima sat beside her while Kagome never moved once.

The sat in silence for a moment before Kagome finally spoke back, making Rima perk up instantly.

"Ohayo Mashiro-san." Kagome looked at her from the corner of her eye before speaking again, "doesn't the sky look beautiful with the sunset?"

Rima nodded, "hai." She looked at the girl next to her.

She didn't have the usual mask on, but she had a look of pure agony.

"What's wrong Higurashi-san?"

Kagome looked at the ground, "what do you want?"

Rima stared at her, "can't I just talk to you?"

"I've been at this school for almost four months now and you've never attempted to before."

Rima nibbled her bottom lip, "you never seemed like you wanted company."

"What's so different about today?"

"You're usually not at school this late." Rima countered.

"I do not wish to go home."

Rima cocked her head to the side, "why not?"

"... My mother isn't... the... nicest woman." Kagome closed her eyes with a quiet sigh.

"What do you mean?" Rima reached out to grab at Kagome's face, turning her to look in her eyes.

Kagome's eyes looked so dead. Rima resisted the urge to cringe back

"Just that." Kagome moved her head, "I ruined her life so she wants to ruin mine. That's just how it works."

"No it is not." Rima whispered.

"Why did you want to talk to me today?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"You never smile..." Rima tired to get her to look at her again but no such luck. "Why?"

"And?" Kagome asked, ignoring her question, "what does that concern you?"

Her tone was cold.

"You need to."

"Why?" Kagome closed her eyes, "I've never benefited from it before. What will it do for me now?"

Rima scowled, "everyone needs to smile."

"Not me."

"Yes you do!" Rima shouted, catching the attention of the other Guardians leaving the Royal Garden. The four stopped and looked on.

"Why?"

"Smiling adds seven years to your life."

Kagome raised a brow, "should I care? Because I don't."

"I do!"

"Why?"

Rima almost screamed at her stubbornness. "Because..."

"Yes?"

"Because the longer you are alive, the happier I'll be. I may not know you very much but I do know that I really like you." Rima blushed a bright red at admitting her crush to the emotionless girl beside her.

Kagome didn't say anything as she looked at the sky.

"If it means anything," Kagome began, "you're really cute too."

Rima looked up happily as the girl next to her continued.

"and if it really means something to you..." She looked at her with the smallest smile, "I'll smile just for you."

Rima's blush darkened and she hugged the girl next to her.

"Thank-you Higurashi-san."

"Kagome."

"Huh?" Rima asked.

"Call me Kagome, Rima-chan."

Rima smiled and nodded, "alright, Kagome-chan." She looked at the time on her phone. "I have to go."

Rima hurriedly stood and Kagome soon after.

"Bye Rima-chan." Kagome whispered, leaning to kiss her cheek lightly and a blush stained Rima's face once again.

"Bye Kagome-chan." Rima smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow.

Kagome smiled lightly once again before nodding.

* * *

Auroua: How was it? I don't think that there has been a Rima and Kagome pairing out there, so there.

I hope I removed all the errors.

Ja!


	2. 95- It Takes Two to do the Tango

_Pairing: _NadeshikoXKagome  
_Rating:_ K  
_Warnings:_ Cross-dressing (if you count Nagihiko and Nadeshiko as the same person. If you real see them as twins then there are no warnings.)  
_Summary:_ Sometimes, dressing as a girl has it's perks

* * *

#95- It Takes Two to do the Tango.

* * *

Europe;

For many, this was where you needed to come to learn dances. For hours, you could sit and learn the moves of whichever dance you choose. Such as the possibilities. No dance was more popular than what was called the Waltz. It was widely practiced for it's ballroom beauty.

Now, there were many popular dances, such as the Ballo, Mazurka, and both the Lavolta and Redowa, which both are closely related to the Waltz.

A tour in Europe was a chance to excel in the dances that existed around the world.

A tour in Europe was a dream for many. For the young girls, and young women, accepted into the tour group, this was what they excelled at. They had passed the qualifications that set the bar for them being deemed able to learn the classic art.

They were the best of the best for their age level and gender.

This was what they loved to do.

And that was dance.

* * *

One excitable young lady, the age of twelve, bounded anxiously from foot to foot as she rushed to get to the practice room early. Today was the day that they would learn the Waltz. She was keen to being on time, if not early. It was just her way of proving that she was good enough to take something, as important as this, serious.

Her name?

Higurashi, Kagome.

Her wavy, raven hair fell loosely around her shoulders as she struggled to keep it under control. She raced into the room, her sparkling sapphire eyes taking notice of the other girl sitting calmly with her back against the stage in the far right corner.

Her hair was a deep indigo purple, pulled up into a high ponytail. Pink, almost red, cherry blossoms decor tipped her hair band elegantly.

As Kagome walked closer, the other girl looked up to reveal warm and gentle honey brown- almost golden- eyes. They shone in amusement as Kagome came to a stop, out of breath, about ten feet away from her.

"Ohayo." Kagome waved, "I'm Higurashi, Kagome."

"Fujisaki, Nadeshiko." The girl stood, walking over to Kagome, and bowed, "it's wonderful to meet you."

Kagome smiled, "likewise." She blushed lightly, "I haven't really met many people yet. I've been so attuned to learning what I could."

Nadeshiko smiled, "I'm glad I'm not the only one." Her fingers went up to run through Kagome's hair, "how do you deal with such thick hair down? I have thin hair and I can barely stand to have it down while I sleep." She giggled.

Kagome's blush darkened, "I guess I've just learned to deal with it."

"Would you like for me to put it into a ponytail for you?"

Kagome tapped her chin, "I don't see the harm of wearing my hair up for a day, so sure."

Nadeshiko smiled happily and told the smaller girl to turn around, running her fingers through her hair once more. Slowly, she pulled the raven tresses up higher before running her fingers through them again. She took a spare ponytail holder from her skirt pocket before winding the band around her hair. She pulled it once to tighten it before she let her hands fall.

"There," she smiled again, "all done."

"Thank you."

Nadeshiko took her hand in her slightly larger one, "what dances do you know the most about?"

"I'm really good at the Tango and Ballet." Kagome smiled, "you?"

"I've practiced the art of traditional Japanese dances." Nadeshiko gained at vacant look in her eyes, "I've honestly been shocked to learn how small they are."

Kagome squeezed her hand, "all dances are small in comparison to the art itself. But if you excel at one, you have to potential to excel at them all."

Nadeshiko smiled before changing the subject, "the Tango isn't very popular in Japan. How did you get a talented instructor that knew enough about it?"

Kagome blushed, "well after a bad marriage, my mother took me and my younger brother, Souta, and moved to the states to get away. We moved when I was five and we came back to Japan just recently, when I was eleven." She tapped her chin, "I'd be attending Seiyo Academy with my brother if I hadn't agreed to go on this tour."

Nadeshiko nodded, "interesting." She looked at her phone for the time, "we really are early."

"By how much?"

"Almost thirty minutes." Nadeshiko responded, putting her phone back into the pocket of her jacket.

Kagome removed her hand from Nadeshiko's, "say, how about I teach you a little bit of Tango to pass the time?"

"Do you want to?"

Kagome nodded, "the Tango has many similar moves that relate to the Waltz. It will help you get the Waltz a little easier if you know some basic steps."

Nadeshiko nodded, "okay."

Kagome skipped merrily to the stereo and put on an appropriate song before walking to stand in front of the taller girl. "Place you left hand on my hip and your other in my hand." She did as she was told, "now, Nadeshiko-chan, just follow my lead."

She nodded and let Kagome sweep her across the floor in a series of elegant twists and turns. Nadeshiko tripped up every now and then, blushing brighter with every little mistake.

She hasty apologized to Kagome after stepping on the smaller girl's feet. She then almost fell on top of her during a repeated spin, only to actually fall, even managing to bring Kagome down with her, on a quick dip.

The two laid in a pile of limbs before Kagome stood.

"Okay," she held her hand down to the purple haired female before rushing over to start the song over, "now that the first attempt is over and the mistakes have worked themselves out of you, let's run through the steps back to back."

Nadeshiko nodded and took the same position as before.

"One," Kagome counted in, "two, three, go."

Once more, they started to sway as one. Only this time, Nadeshiko never made a mistake.

She nailed the repeated spin, she successfully managed to lift Kagome from the ground for another spin, and she knocked the dip out of the park.

Once the two finished, Nadeshiko wound her arms around the smaller girl, "thank you Kagome-chan. That was exhilarating."

A round of applause rang out from behind the two and they turned, spotting a group of teen girls and women in their early twenties standing in a crowd at the door. They seemed to be standing in a tight group as not to take away from their, Nadeshiko and Kagome's, space.

They both blushed before looking at one another and Nadeshiko leaned down slightly as the other girls' turned their attention to the instructors, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before whispering, "I'd enjoy it if you taught me more of the steps later."

Kagome blushed, "sure." She smiled, "I'd love to teach you more."

Nadeshiko took Kagome's hand in her own, tugging her back over to where the instructors were running through the warm-ups.

She saw Temari wave daintily from the corner of the room.

Nadeshiko knew that this would be an exciting time for her.

Learning new dances with the adorably beautiful girl beside her.

How could it get any better?

* * *

Auroua: Finished!

I hope I got all the errors out.

Review&Favorite&Follow if you don't mind. c:


	3. 03- Feline Fever

_Paring:_ IkutoXKagome  
_Rating:_ K  
_Warnings_: None  
_Summary:_ Sometimes finding a stray cat leads to one finding you.

* * *

#03- Feline Fever

* * *

"Buyou!" A raven haired girl called as she walked outside. It rang throughout the garden and within the next minute the chubby, calico cat came running... well it was a mix between trotting and waddling. The girl shook her head, "where do you go during the day?"

"Meow." Was her only reply.

"Kagome."

The girl turned to look at her mother, "yes mama?"

"Could you run to the store for me?"

Kagome nodded, "hai mama." She quickly fixed her hair over her shoulder in a long braid, "what do you need?"

"Just some spices and tea."

Kagome nodded again, "I'll be back soon."

Her mother nodded.

* * *

Kagome skipped merrily, humming under her breath ever so quietly, as she continued on her way home. She wa passing an alley way when something caught her eye. She came to a stop in her walking just outside the dark alley way, hearing a voice calling.

"Ikuto~nya! Where are you~nya?"

Kagome looked down the alley, spotting something that made her think that she had gone insane during her adventures in the Feudal Era.

_Floating_ near the entrance was a chibi feline-slash-human. He had blue ears, gold eyes, a blue tail, and blue paws on all four feet. He looked up, noting her stare, and his eyes got wide.

"Ohayo neko-chibi." Kagome spoke quietly.

Again he looked shocked. "You can see me?"

Kagome snorted, "of course I can. You're right in front of me."

"I know I'm right in front of you~nya!" He yelled, "it's just that normal humans usually can't see people like me~nya."

Hold up- he just said people.

"There are more like you?"

This time he snorted, "of course~nya. I am a Chara~nya."

"Why are you in the alley way?"

"I'm looking for Ikuto~nya."

"No idea who that is." Kagome noted his depressed look. "Why don't you come with me? You can sleep for the night and continue on looking for this Ikuto guy later. Deal?"

He thought it over, "okay~nya. I'm Yoru, what is your name~nya?"

"Kagome." She pointed to her shoulder, "come on. I don't live to far away.

Yoru curled up into a ball on her shoulder, "wake me when we get there~nya."

Kagome sweat-dropped and continued on her way.

* * *

As she walked, several cats began to follow her. The last time she looked back, there were at least seven other felines.

Kagome sighed and walked up the steps, the cats still following her as she went up the last few steps.

Buyou bounded over to her, going off with the other cats around the shrine as Kagome walked inside, waking Yoru as she did. She gave the bag to her mother while Kagome took some milk and left-over fish from the fridge before going up stairs to her room.

Yoru was off her shoulder in a heartbeat, going to curl up into a ball on her desk as Kagome gave him the milk and fish.

He ate it without hesitation while Kagome looked outside. It was getting dark and those cats were still trotting around the Shrine with Buyou leading them.

"You're lucky I like cats, Yoru."

"Ikuto will like you then~nya."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, "it's not like I'm going to meet him."

Yoru never answered her for he was fast asleep. Kagome rolled her eyes before getting ready for bed.

She walked to her window and raised it up high before slinking to the floor and closing her eyes.

She prayed for her friends in the Feudal Era to be doing fine.

She prayed for the future.

She prayed for the ones she didn't know.

And she prayed for Yoru to find that Ikuto guy.

"Hey."

Apparently she had prayed to hard on that last one...

Kagome looked up, coming face-to-face with a guy her age. He had beautiful blue eyes and royal blue hair. She abruptly fell back.

"Who're you?"

"Ikuto." He took her falling back as an offer to come into her room, "you have Yoru?"

Kagome looked at the cat laying asleep on her desk, "over there. I was letting him stay for the night so he could rest before trying to find you again."

He sat on her floor, "then I'll stay, too."

"Eh?!"

* * *

Auroua: Finished!

I hope I got all the errors out, and please note that there will be a part II to this later.

Remember,

Review&Favorite&Follow c:


	4. 84- Trapped With You

Pairing: NagihikoXKagome  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Who knew you needed a key for a well house? Definitely not the two twelve year olds that got locked inside!

Brief Note: This is all in Nagihiko's p.o.v.

* * *

#84- Trapped With You.

* * *

Today was supposed to be great, my mother said.

I was supposed to see my good friend today.

But I surely never intended to be locked inside a dark well house with her!

.

.

.

If you got a little lost, I'll give you a quick re-cap.

My name is Fujisaki, Nagihiko and I am the only child in the Fujisaki household. You may also know me as Nadeshiko before I stopped dressing as her for a period of time.

Higurashi, Kagome; a girl I met when I was studying dance in Europe as Nadeshiko.

It's been a couple of months since I have last seen her, seeing as she just finished the tour. Even though we wrote back and forth, even talked over the phone on rare occasions, I missed her greatly.

She knew of my family's tradition and she didn't think of it weird. She even told me that from ages four through ten, she had acted as a boy, even dressed as one.

.

.

.

Okay! I got a little off topic for a moment, but the solid point is that today, I finally got to see Kagome after five, long months! I couldn't be happier!

But not now... I'm beginning to think that even coming today, of all days, was a bad idea.

Want to know why?

Well, I'll tell you the tale, but I have to be quiet. Kagome is asleep right beside me.

* * *

"Nagihiko!" A small, raven haired girl shouted happily as she ran towards me, "it's been too long!"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her close, "it has, hasn't it?"

She stepped back away from me, tapping her chin, "we're kinda busy today, are you sure you do you want to come back tomorrow?"

I looked around the large shrine, noting the well house's open door and the many boxes scattered about. "Sure." I took her hand, "I'll lend a hand if you don't mind."

Kagome blushed, "you don't have to. We do this twice a year."

"Well, I want to." I smiled and began to tug her. We stopped walking when we got to the well house and I peered in. It was dark and hard to see inside the small building, even with the light of the sun outside. "Isn't that just a little creepy living next to something that is that dark inside?"

Kagome nodded, "oh yeah. It's really freaky."

I laughed at her response before her mother walked outside. She walked over to where we are.

"Kagome-chan, I need to go to the store for a little while. Can you make sure these last few boxes outside get put in grandpa's study?"

Kagome nodded, "hai mama."

The woman nodded, "good. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay." Kagome smiled as the woman left and she then turned to me, "wanna hurry and finish so we can do whatever?"

I nodded, "of course."

It took us roughly about thirty minutes to move the rest of the boxes together. I made sure to move the heavier boxes so she wouldn't end up getting hurt while attempting it.

Once we finished Kagome led me to her room.

It looked a lot different than what I would have originally thought. The whole room was filled with blues, greens, and purples. On her bed was a pile of stuffed animals, mainly penguins and foxes. On her wall, right above her head board, was a dream catcher with an wolf in the center. There were a few boxes along her wall, filled with books, drawing tabs, more penguin and fox things, and pictures.

Kagome blushed, "sorry about the mess. That stuff," she pointed to the boxes, "is still the stuff I have yet to unpack from moving."

I waved my hand, "it's not a mess." I sat beside her on her bed, "what now?"

Kagome shrugged, "do you want to catch up?"

I nodded and we talked for almost a hour about random things.

She was starting at Seiyo next week. I had been so happy to hear that, I had actually picked her up.

Something caught my eye shortly after that. I noticed the three eggs sitting upon her desk for the first time. I asked her what they were, even though I already knew, and she told me how she got them.

She had flipped out one morning last week to waking up to eggs in her bed.

The normal way people would have reacted.

The first egg was black with a red circle of hearts going along the center.

The second was blue with a paw print in the center.

The third and final egg was gray with a purple cherry blossom on the center.

I smiled and told her what the really were and proposed that once she went to Seiyo that she join the Guardians. The others would, without a doubt, be happy with the help.

She nodded and quickly agreed.

Another few minutes passed before Kagome shot up like a firework.

"Shoot!" Kagome abruptly shouted, "I forgot something that I needed to get from the well house."

"What is it?" I stood with her.

"A necklace my grandmother gave me before we moved here." She looked at me with a pleading smile, "will you come with me?"

How could I possibly manage to say no to her? No way at all.

"Of course." I smiled.

We walked down the stairs and outside. The well house was still open and Kagome led me inside. She walked along the side of the well to get behind it, motioning for me to follow her. I did.

When I got where she was, she was already pulling out several boxes.

"What does it-" I was cut off in my question when we heard a sound.

We snapped our heads up at the same time once we heard a creaking sound.

The, little, light in the well house slowly faded more before it completely vanished and the door slammed shut. Kagome was on her feet in under a second. She rushed to the door and began to pound on it.

"Open!" She yelled, "oh for the sake of my sanity,_ OPEN_!"

I stared at her as she kept hitting the door before she gave up and slid to the ground. She looked up at me and offered a uneasy grin. "I think it's locked."

I choked on air, "_locked_?"

She nodded sheepishly as I went to sit beside her, "how long are we going to be in here?" I asked.

"A couple of hours probably." Was her reply.

I nodded and sighed, a little thankful that I didn't bring Rhythm with me today.

Who knows what he would have made me do.

Especially since I am alone with Kagome-chan.

* * *

Well, that's what happened, and we are still stuck.

I have no idea how long we have been in here, but I'm pretty positive that it has been more than a few hours. I can't call for help because I have no service in here.

Next time you see me though, don't make jokes. Rima-chan will already get a thrill out of this, I'm sure about it.

Well bye Minna-san!

I'll see you, hopefully, by tomorrow. If you don't hear a word from me, you know where I am!

* * *

Auroua: Finished. I'm not sure if it is any good, but this is a continuation of the Nadeshiko/Kagome pairing and I do plan on making another (part III) to this in the future.

Thanks for reading!

Review&Favorite&Follow


	5. 02: I Would Like You More if You Were M

Pairing: KairiXKagome  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Kagome Mashiro, Rima's dear twin sister, stuck in the Royal Garden with the Jack's chair, Kairi. They aren't anything alike, how on earth will the poor boy survive with the loud, aggressive, and cute girl?

* * *

#02: I Would Like You More if You Were More Like Me.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Kairi jumped to peer behind him, spotting the one girl who annoyed him more than his sister. Mashiro, Kagome. She was a Guardian, much like himself and her sister Mashiro, Rima. Kagome was small, vicious when angered, and purely cut-throat when serious. Her honey brown eyes radiated in clear curiosity and annoyance at the fact that he had yet to answer her. Her black, almost raven, hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. The tresses came to an end at the back of her knees.

She huffed and stomped her foot onto the ground in anger, "answer me!"

Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard and Kairi sent an annoyed glared back at the scowling girl.

"I'm doing some work."

She snorted, "why? We don't have a meeting today."

"That doesn't mean I can't get ahead in some of my work!"

Kagome crossed her arms, "that's stupid."

Kairi twitched, "how annoying."

Kagome tensed. "What did you just say, little boy?"

"Okay, one I am taller than you and two, I said you're annoying!"

Kagome gasped, "how dare you!"

"How dare me?" Kairi exclaimed, "you're the one being immature and saying unnecessary things!"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips with a pout resting firmly on her lips, "why are you always so stuffy?"

Kairi's face faltered in his anger, "what?"

"Relax!" Kagome shouted, a bright blue stripe appeared in her hair, "it's Saturday anyway!"

Kairi plopped back into his seat, "you are too loud."

"It's called 'having a good time', maybe you should try it sometime."

Kairi calmly reached over and thumped Kagome on her nose.

"Hey!" She yelped, "talk about rude!"

Kairi grinned, "you're right, having a good time is fun." He thumped her nose again, and then again, "I'm having a blast, aren't you?"

Kagome grumbled and turned her head to the side.

"What was that shorty?"

"I said that you need to act more like me!" Kagome whined loudly, "because you're boring otherwise."

"Yaya is more mature that you!" Kairi growled.

"Like I care!" Kagome retorted, "and tell her that and see what she'll do to you!"

He flicked her nose, "whoops. My hand slipped."

Kagome gave out a very impressive hiss before she stood and walked to stand behind the sitting boy. She started to play with his hair. When she abruptly stepped away, he sent her a skeptical look.

"What did you do?"

"Maybe if you were more like me I would like you a whole lot more kiddo."

Kairi reached his hand up to his hair, bolting up from his seat upon feeling something sticky and wet.

The brat had put the gum she had been chewing in his hair.

"Gross!" Kairi shouted, hearing Kagome's echoing laugh.

"Don't flick my nose again, little boy!" was her taunting call from over the shoulder, "it will only make the situation worse!"

* * *

Auroua: Short, but it wasn't supposed to be long. I wanted something short and different so here you go.

Hope you enjoyed and I really hope I got all of the errors out.

Review please. c:


End file.
